


Touch (me and never let go)

by faefuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, F/M, Female Lee Jeno, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Pegging, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Jeno asks for something Jaemin is far too curious to say no to or where Jeno asks if she can fuck Jaemin."Would you let me fuck you?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 89





	Touch (me and never let go)

It's a peaceful Sunday morning when Jaemin is doing the dishes because Jeno always gets her way out and Jaemin really can't stand the mess in the sink, when Jeno drops a bomb right at her boyfriend.

"Would you let me fuck you?" Jeno's voice is soft and too quiet; she would've been unheard had she not draped herself over Jaemin.

"W-what?" Jaemin turns around, shock apparent on his face.

"You've...heard of the rumours of me, haven't you?"

"What rumours?"

Now it's Jeno's turn to look shocked.

"Oh my god and here I thought you knew about it. It's been months!"

"You know I don't care about rumours, Jen. So, um—" Jaemin takes off the dishwashing gloves and holds Jeno's hips against his. "What about it?"

Jeno sighs, winding her arms around Jaemin's waist, craning her head slightly so they can be eye to eye level. Their height difference isn't that far because Jeno is already tall enough for a girl, stopping a few centimeters away from Jaemin.

"You really do not know, have not heard, absolutely no knowledge of this?"

"I can't tell you I know when I don't know what I don't know."

"Jaemin," Jeno cups Jaemin's face in her delicate yet strong grip. "I like fucking."

Jaemin blinks, cheeks flushing pink. "Well, that's not really that surprising. What's wrong with fucking? Every kid our age have sex."

"No no, you don't get it. Jaemin baby honey, _I_ like _fucking_. _I_ do the fucking. I want to fuck people not get fucked."

" _Oh_." Jaemin is more than surprised, he's utterly speechless that it leaves his jaw hanging and eyes blinking aimlessly.

"It's not too late to like, break up with me. I've had few boyfriends who dumped me when I told them I wanted this. They can't...take that a girl would want to put a dick in her boyfriend's ass."

Jaemin is quiet as he listens to Jeno's rambling, the girl getting more nervous as she explains. 

"—They told me I was weird and no one will ever like, love me. I also attracted really strange weirdos because of this rum—" 

Jaemin cuts her off with a peck.

"Jaemin?"

Another peck.

"Wait, wait. Gimme a second. Why are you—"

Jaemin kisses her instead, soft and gentle not like the other times where he controls their pace, now he lets the kiss flow, slowly sucking on Jeno's lips, tasting the remnants of their lunch.

"You're not weird. They're all assholes for doing that to you, Love. You deserve only the best."

Jeno smiles, leaning into Jaemin's touch. "Is that why I have you?"

Jaemin's cheeks are tinged in a prettier shade of red. He isn't the type to get shy over flirty remarks but it's Jeno. Jeno and everything about her that makes his heart beat a little faster and the want to love her for his whole lifetime.

"But you really don't have to bother with what I said. I mean, I can do it. When we have sex later on, I-I can let you...fuck me." 

The corner of Jaemin's mouth curves up slightly, showcasing his lopsided smile. 

"Jeno-ya, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah?"

"And that I'll do everything you want me to not because I'm forced to do so, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"Silly girl." Jaemin knocks her head lightly. "Let's do it. I would like that. I really would."

"For real? Like, real real? Like, seriously absolutely real?"

"The realest real ever." Jaemin thumbs her bright cheeks, the smile adorning Jeno's face is so wide and Jaemin would do anything to protect it.

"But you're completely okay with this? You won't feel bad?"

"Why should I when I see you this happy?" Jaemin chuckles, hugging Jeno to his chest. She buries her head in the crook of Jaemin's neck, pressing butterfly kisses against his skin. "Also, you know I've been with other boys too so it's not exactly foreign to me."

Jeno takes a whiff of Jaemin's natural scent—less musky and more baby-like with the mix of soap detergent. "You would love a dick inside you, don't you?" 

Jaemin laughs, tightening his hold on Jeno. He loves anything if it's with Jeno.

Jeno makes sure Jaemin is well informed on what she's going to do and how it's going to be. It's more of boring information than the explicit action and Jaemin is truthfully excited because it'll be his first time getting pegged.

Jeno makes Jaemin promise him of his safe word— _olives_ because Jaemin had run out of olive oil earlier that day.

Jeno starts it off by initiating a passionate kiss, going slowly at first before she starts pulling him along and their tongues dance together lewdly.

Gently, Jaemin is pushed down onto the sheets with Jeno running her hands up and down his sides. 

"God, you are the prettiest person I've ever seen." Jeno mumbles against Jaemin's lips. 

"No, _you_ are." Jaemin pants. eyes already blown wide just from a makeout. 

Jeno has always had a thing for spoiling Jaemin, enjoying Jaemin's erotic expression and soft moans. It makes her want to pin him down with all her strength (remarkably strong, the strongest person Jaemin knows) and have her way with him.

"Baby, you with me?"

Jaemin stutters a yes, pulling Jeno by the neck to press their lips again. Jaemin's love for Jeno's pretty, luscious pink lips makes him want to claim her again and again and never let go.

Spreading Jaemin's legs apart gently, Jeno moves to be in between them as she holds the calves of his legs. It gets Jaemin a little shy and amazed, to let someone as beautiful as Jeno see him so vulnerably raw.

"Off, please." Jaemin mumbles, fumbling with his pants and Jeno shushes him sweetly, taking Jaemin's hands away. 

"Let me do all the work, baby. You just sit pretty, okay?"

Jaemin complies easily—the look in Jeno's eyes hypnotises him to stay still.

Jaemin's pants are off in seconds and Jeno coos out loud, face going undeniably fond. "Did you shave for me?"

Jaemin nods, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. There was nothing to be embarrassed about shaving but the reason he did so is enough to make him blush.

"My baby, so, so pretty and good for me. Aren't you a good boy?"

"Y-yes, Iam. I'm a g-good boy." 

Jeno chuckles airily, kneading Jaemin's thighs and trailing kisses along the soft flesh of his thighs, teeth tugging lightly as he nibbles on some spots. Jaemin hisses when Jeno decides to suck the skin, his hands fisting the sheets.

"I'm going to finger you, is that okay?"

"Yes,"

Jeno quietly grabs the lube she prepared earlier, pouring generously and warming them up between her fingers before getting down on Jaemin. Jaemin inhales sharply as he bends his legs to better accommodate Jeno.

A finger circles his rim, making Jaemin jerk away slightly from the sudden touch. He's coaxed back immediately and Jeno finally enters a finger. It's familiar, the stretch in his hole but also not, Jeno's finger is thin, slender but long. She's never kept long nails, preferring to keep them neat and clean.

Jeno makes him get used to the stretch, adding another finger when he deems it okay. Jaemin whines, slowly enjoying the feel of Jeno's fingers inside. Jeno starts to scissor Jaemin, earning louder whines as she wiggles her fingers until it's knuckles deep.

"You okay with another one?"

"Please—"

With three fingers inside, Jeno thrusts them in, out, in, out at a fast pace. She revels in the way Jaemin's toes curl and his face contorting into pleasure, just because of her. 

"Jeno Jeno Jeno—It feels so good, sweetheart, please—"

All of a sudden, Jeno stops and pulls out her fingers, looking down at Jaemin who's panting heavily. 

"Wanna make it more fun, baby?"

Jaemin nods enthusiastically, his mind only wanting to get off. He doesn't care anymore, he just wants to come.

"Call me Mommy, okay?" Jeno caresses Jaemin's warm cheek with her clean hand.

"M-mommy?"

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"M-mommy, please." Jaemin bucks his hips up. "I-I want your fingers inside me." All shame has left Jaemin. He wants Jeno so much. Calling her mommy makes his heart swell and dick coming alive.

"Only my fingers? Don't want my cock?" 

Jeno's question makes a saccharine moan rip out from Jaemin's throat. "Yes, yes. Want that too. Want everything."

"My baby is so selfish." Jeno giggles darkly. "But I'll give you everything, Jaeminnie. Everything."

Jeno continues fingering Jaemin, even going as far as to add another finger, making it four and she ruthlessly fucks Jaemin. The boy gasps with every thrust, Jeno's middle finger poking his bundle of nerves.

"Are you going to come for mommy like this? With my hands in your ass?" 

Jaemin shakes his head. "Please, mommy. Please."

"What do good boys say when they get what they want?"

"Thank you, mommy. Thank—"

Jeno gestures for Jaemin to bend forward and he does cluelessly. She crashes their lips together, fucking Jaemin even harder and swallowing his moans until Jaemin finally comes, white spurting out onto his shirt.

Jaemin goes boneless, body slumping down as he covers his eyes with his arm. 

Jeno pecks Jaemin's lips then plants wet smooches on his neck. She bunches up Jaemin's shirt to his chest, revealing his hardened nipples. 

"Today is all about you, baby. I have to remind you though." Jeno casually tugs on one nipple, rubbing her soft finger on his sensitive skin. "I'm more turned on when I can make you come."

Jaemin moans at that plus with the way Jeno plays around with his pecs, massaging them gently. 

"Your chest is so pretty. I can spend all my life doing this." Jeno mumbles, popping one of Jaemin's nipples into her mouth. Licking and biting softly, leaving teeth marks all over his chest.

"Do you like it when mommy plays with your chest?"

"I do, mommy. Please touch me more." Jaemin begs, throwing his head back onto his pillow.

Jeno twists his nipple while her mouth latches onto his other one. The sensation leaves Jaemin breathless and bucking his hips into the air, his erection touching Jeno's knee and he shudders.

Jeno takes the chance to rub on his dick with her knee, making him sob out loud. Jaemin comes again soon when Jeno tugs on his nipple, particularly harsh.

Jaemin grabs onto her wrist, giving her pleading eyes.

"Please, Jeno-ya. I can't handle this anymore. I can't."

"What is it, baby? Tell me."

"P-please fuck me. Please, just fuck me already. Make love to me. I-I need you. I want you so bad." 

Jeno presses a chaste kiss, "Your wish is my command." She says as she finally wears her favourite strap, the one on both ends. "But before that."

She straddles Jaemin's chest, startling the poor boy to hold onto her hips. "Don't you want a little taste of my cock?"

Jaemin feels slightly humiliated for no reason and is ashamed of how fast he agrees, his jaw pliantly opening for her. She shoves it in his mouth, letting his drool watering the cock. It isn't Jaemin's first time sucking dick but it's his first on a fake one but it feels as real as the real one with how turned on he is.

Jeno with her shoulder length parted hair and her oversized hoodie she borrowed (stole) from Jaemin makes her look small but in Jaemin's eyes, he feels even smaller than her. 

Thrusting deeper, Jeno chokes Jaemin with her cock, moaning when the other end pushes inside her too.

"Fuck, you're such a pretty doll for me. I can't wait to fuck your brains out."

Jaemin moans around her, slipping his eyes shut as tears slowly escaped down. His eyelashes are clamped together and the sight could make Jeno come because of how hot and sexy he looks. 

Jeno bucks her hips, hitting the back of Jaemin's throat and she realises he has no gag reflex. She grabs a fistful of his hair in a not so tight grip to not hurt him, fucking his mouth deeply. 

"Don't come yet, Jaeminnie. I'm not done with you yet."

Jaemin whines, his legs thrashing out as Jeno pulls out, saliva drooling down Jaemin's chin. She's not disgusted by the sight, only feeling endeared knowing that she can pull out a reaction like this from him. It only makes her want to ruin him even more.

Jeno licks the excessive drool, mumbling a _sweet_ under her breath. Positioning herself in between Jaemin's spread legs, Jeno teases his rim with the tip of her cock. Rubbing the head teasingly against his hole. 

Jaemin whimpers, begging Jeno to finally fuck him.

As much as Jeno likes to see Jaemin beg like a slut who's thirsty for her cock, she can't leave her pretty baby be. So, she aligns the cock to his hole and finally, _finally_ pushes in.

The stretch elicits the loudest, most dirtiest moan from the younger. His body jerks away but Jeno doesn't let Jaemin be far from her as she bottoms out while her deathly grip holds onto his waist. Her nails dig into the flesh of his skin, Jaemin winces a bit.

"Jeno—Jeno—" Jaemin gasps, his fists turning white from how tight his grip onto the sheets are.

"Baby. Fuck, you feel so tight." 

Jaemin isn't able to answer why because Jeno picks up her pace, from dragging her cock to thrusting in and hitting straight at Jaemin's sweet spot. Jaemin squirms, moaning shamelessly when Jeno presses harder.

"That was fast." She says, amused then leaves no space for Jaemin to say anything since she fucks him hard and deep. Each thrust makes her hips bump into his ass, igniting the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

"Harder. More." 

Jaemin locks his legs behind her, pushing her ass so she can have her cock deeper.

It's ethereal. The sensation of Jeno's touch, Jeno's cock, Jeno's breath, Jeno's everything on Jaemin that somehow heightens the emotions bubbling inside the younger. He eventually cries out, both from Jeno's cock and his love for her.

It is neither Jaemin's or Jeno's first time having sex this way, with Jaemin bottomming for his two ex boyfriends before and Jeno being on top for both her ex girlfriends and one ex boyfriend.

Yet this time around feels a little more special, hotter and so much better than the rest of their past experiences.

"You're such a whore for cock, baby. Do you like it?"

"Yes, mommy. I-I love it. So so much." 

"Good. You're a good boy, Jaeminnie. Wanna come?"

Jaemin nods, another batch of tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Jeno smiles fondly, wiping the tears with her thumbs. She continues to fuck the life out of Jaemin, the two moaning uncontrollably.

"Mommy, mommy—Close, I'm close—"

Soon, Jaemin comes first, spilling his seed onto his own abdomen. Jeno fucks him through his orgasm, pushing him into oversensitivity but Jaemin knows he'd let her do anything to him, over and over again.

"Baby, me too. So close—"

She comes with a stutter of her hips, stilling herself against Jaemin who cradles her head to his chest. He cards his fingers through Jeno's soft hair, letting her catch her breath.

Jeno pulls out from Jaemin, taking off her strap and falls on top of Jaemin. He holds her close and presses kisses to the crown of her head.

"How was it for the first time?" Jeno whispers shyly, looking timid as if she didn't just ruin Jaemin.

"It was amazing, Jeno-ya. The best I could ever have."

"Really?"

"I think you're even better than my exes." Jaemin giggles, hugging Jeno. "They were good but you— _God_ , you really upped them."

It's Jeno's turn to giggle and the sound is like music to Jaemin's ears. She presses a kiss to his left chest, right where his heart is.

"Watching you made me really happy. I can't believe you actually let me fuck you." Jeno sniffs. "You're the best."

"No, _you_ are. My prettiest sweetest girlfriend in the whole wide world. I love you, Jeno-ya."

"I love you too, baby."

"And um—you know, it doesn't feel that bad. I don't...mind, um, bottoming for you. Like, I would love to fuck you but _that_ —that was just like out of body experience. I would really like if y-you would fuck me next time too."

Jeno freezes, lifting her head to look at Jaemin in the eyes. His eyes are kind, loving even.

"Y-you're not kidding, are you? Because I would cry if you do and I—"

Jaemin kisses her.

"It's a pleasure to and no, I'm not kidding. I would never. You know how muc—"

Jeno kisses him.

If they end up having round two in their bathtub with Jaemin desperately holding onto the wall, it's their own story to tell. There would be more days like this and both of them would anticipate them.


End file.
